


Married In America

by LionessOnTheThrone (Purrfect)



Series: Cersei x Jaime Holiday Fictions [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Incest, Love, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, True Love, Twincest, Valentines, legal incest, lots of incest, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect/pseuds/LionessOnTheThrone
Summary: Modern AU. It's valentines day and finally, Congress has passed a bill making incest legal. Cersei and Jaime talk about their upcoming wedding and are thankful the Republicans (Trump) and Democrats (Daenerys and Jon) worked together to make incest legal.





	Married In America

"Cersei! Did you hear the news?! We can get married now!," exclaimed Jaime, sounding happier than he ever had before in his life.

"You don't mean..." replied Cersei as she sipped her wine in the bath.

"Yes! What Trump and all those other Republicans fought for all these years has finally become a reality. Incestual marriages...Cersei, we can marry now! Finally!"

"That is wonderful! Good thing I just divorced that disgusting boar all those years ago and left him penniless. If we had murdered him, we'd never have been able to marry."

Jaime grabbed her and kissed her hard. He joined her in the bath where they made love. 

A short time later they dried off and were snuggling on the bed when Jaime asked her, "So, how do you want me to propose to you?" 

Cersei smiled, "You already have. A million times, even before it was legal."

Jaime scoffed, "It was always legal, in certain countries anyway. And it's been legal in certain states for years now. We could have moved to New Jersey years ago and lived as husband and wife."

"New Jersey? You mine as well be suggesting we move to the local dump and take up residence!," replied Cersei.

"Well, now we can be proud Californian citizens and marry. This is great. I've always hated Trump but this is enough to make me become his biggest supporter. I mean I know he's been out of office for years now, but he was the one who started all this."

"He's not the one who got it approved though," stated Cersei.

"No, that would be some other Republican," replied Jaime

"No, actually it wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"The Democrats got it approved. Targaryen got it approved."

"How do you know?" 

"How do you not? Don't you follow politics at all?," Cersei scolded before continuing, "She's been trying the past few years. Ever since she got elected to her second term. Why do you think they refer to her as the queen of incest?"

"I thought they called her that because she came from an incestuous family."

"Aye partially. But also, she is in a relationship with her nephew, congressman Jon Snow. Or so everyone has suspected.  
I always couldn't stand her. Never thought she would succeed with her incest bill. Guess the dragon bitch isn't so bad after all."

"Dragon bitch?" questioned Jaime.

"Yeah? You know she owns the Dragonstone theme park chain? It's how she gained such popularity to enter the presidential race with no political experience other than her mayoral run in Meeran."

"Aye. Well, we have more important matters to discuss. When is the soonest we can marry? Sweet sister, please say soon."

"You know I will have so much planning to do! And we aren't engaged yet, anyway even."

"We aren't? You said..."

"That is just something woman say. I expect you to go all out just as you did the other dozen or so times when I had to say no. I want flowers, candies, fireworks, a plane with a banner again..."

"I'd planned to do that again anyway! But still, what's the soonest we can marry."

"The soonest I can have a wedding befitting a woman of my station is probably six months to a year."

Jaime groaned, "Well fine. But now that incest is legal I'm moving in."

"You already live here," Cersei pointed out.

"I mean out of the basement and into your bedroom, and we can tell the kids. They all seem to suspect or know anyway."

"Joff will not react well," replied Cersei worriedly.

"Well, he will have to learn to accept that we're gonna be together now. Perhaps we should tell him the truth."

"I don't know if that's wise," sighed Cersei before changing the subject, "We should turn the tv on. The media must be having a field day with this."

Jaime turned the tv on. The announcer's voice filled the air,

"In breaking news, it's a very happy Valentines day for cousins across America who can now marry freely.  
The Senate has now both approved and rejected the Targaryen incest bill. In a shocking move, the Senate has approved the right for Cousins and even siblings to marry."

Jaime and Cersei smiled at each other as they cuddled.

"While they have rejected the bill that would allow Father-Daughter (The tv switched to show a clip of Donald and Ivanka Trump.) and Aunt-Nephew (The tv switched to a clip of Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow) marriages. Those relationships are still illegal and will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. (the tv switched to show the Trumps, Jon, and Daenerys all being handcuffed and escorted out of Congress and into waiting police cars.)

"Well, I guess she won't be getting her wedding with Snow," remarked Jaime.

Cersei laughed. "Bad news for her, good news for us. I think I'll send her a thank you card once I find out what jail she is being held at."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the president has to sign the final bill, and now that Daenerys is arrested and nephcest is still illegal, she isn't likely to keep her presidency. I will resolve that in another chapter if anyone's interested. :) Comment, please.


End file.
